Pasangan Bodoh
by Jeannexta
Summary: Kondou berusaha mempertahankan sisa logikanya, agar tak menerjang si perak yang menggoda itu. Entah siapa yang keceplosan bersiul panjang. Kedua mata Hijikata seketika mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan dengan tajam. "Konoyaro! Siapa tadi yang bersiul?" geram Hijikata. • HijiGin; slight KonGin; Boys Love; Yaoi; bitchy!Gin; FICLET; ONESHOT • For Black day. Enjoy! Jeanne is back! ;)


**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 _setting **Canon** **universe**_.

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _slight,_ **KonGin** _  
_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** _**Boys Love, Yaoi, Nudity,** a little bit **OOC;** **bitc**_ ** _hy_!Gin** **.** _ **FICLET.** _ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 ** **Pasangan Bodoh** © Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

Hijikata mematung di ambang pintu. Dia baru saja pulang dari patroli dan disambut dengan pemandangan para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang sedang berpesta. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi yang pasti Hijikata bisa melihat Kondou—yang telanjang bulat—tengah berjoget-joget di tengah ruangan. Komandan macam apa itu? Hijikata sudah tidak terkejut lagi menyaksikan pemandangan jamak itu.

" _Oya_ , Hijikata- _san_ , kau sudah selesai patroli?" Okita yang baru kembali dari _toilet_ sontak berhenti begitu melihat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu.

"Siapa yang memulai pesta ini, Sougo?" tanya Hijikata tanpa menoleh.

Kapten divisi satu itu menjawab datar, "Kondou- _san_."

Kedua tangan Hijikata mengepal kuat. "Kondou- _san_!" serunya setengah tarik urat. Gorila telanjang di tengah ruangan itu sontak menghentikan joget-jogetnya. Ruangan langsung hening begitu semua mata kompak menoleh dan menatap Hijikata. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menatap wajah-wajah bawahannya seperti ingin menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"Toshi, kau sudah kembali? Ayo bergabung dengan kami!" Kondou memecah keheningan, tanpa menyadari kalau para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang duduk di sekitarnya kompak berpikiran untuk segera kabur secepatnya sebelum merasakan kekejaman sang wakil komandan iblis.

"Kondou- _san_ , kuminta padamu..." mati-matian Hijikata meredam emosinya, "hentikan pesta ini. Kau tidak berpikir bagaimana kalau seandainya ada warga sipil yang mendengar atau melihat markas kita mengadakan pesta tidak berguna ini?"

Bibir Kondou langsung maju beberapa senti. "Toshi, tak ada salahnya kita sebagai polisi melepas penat sehabis kerja dengan pesta seperti ini."

Apanya yang melepas penat sehabis kerja? Hijikata melotot tajam. Padahal Kondou lebih sering menguntit gadis dari keluarga Shimura itu ke mana saja ketimbang bekerja. Dan karena itu Hijikata harus berjibaku untuk meng- _handle_ semua pekerjaan di markas.

"Lagi pula," Kondou melanjutkan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Memasang wajah super serius, tapi ketelanjangannya malah membuat dirinya terlihat menggelikan. "Kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat." Hijikata menjawab cepat tanpa berpikir. Seingatnya ini bukan hari penting.

"Hari ini tanggal empat belas April adalah perayaan _black day_ ," jelas Kondou masih dengan wajah serius. " _Black_ _day_ itu adalah hari untuk orang-orang yang tidak punya pacar berkumpul memakai baju hitam dan saling menghibur sambil makan mie hitam. Kau tahu sendiri kalau sampai sekarang Otae- _san_ masih menolak cintaku. Semua orang di ruangan ini juga bernasib sama denganku." Nada suaranya mendadak berubah sedih. Tetapi Hijikata tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perayaan _black day_." Hijikata mendengus, "Cepat hentikan pesta bodoh ini atau semuanya kusuruh _seppuku_."

Para anggota _Shinsengumi_ sontak memucat. Meski ide awal ini tercetus dari mulut komandan mereka, tetapi kalau Hijikata sudah turun tangan, bisa habis mereka semua dibantai. Bahkan Kondou tak bisa menghentikan amukan Hijikata kalau sudah tak terkendali. Mungkin sebaiknya mereka memilih bubar dari pesta ini.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat datang ke pesta."

Hijikata mematung. Suara familiar itu. Dia menoleh dengan gerakan lambat dan melihat Gintoki berjalan dengan mata ikan matinya seperti biasa; tak lupa jari kelingkingnya mengorek lubang hidungnya.

"Oh, _Danna_ ," Okita menyambut si perak dengan satu tangan melambai. "Ayo masuk. Pesta baru saja dimulai."

Gintoki melenggang santai. Namun baru saja akan melewati pintu, Hijikata langsung menahan sebelah pundaknya.

"Oi, _chottomatte_!" Hijikata mendesis, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Yorozuya_?!"

"Mana mungkin aku menolak saat diundang ke pesta ini." Gintoki menjawab cuek.

"Kau tahu ini pesta apa?" Hijikata melotot.

"Pesta perayaan _black day_."

Hijikata menggeram tertahan, "Kau—" suaranya sudah nyaris berbisik, "—untuk apa kau bergabung di pesta tidak berguna ini? Kau ini, kan—"

"Kita sudah putus seminggu yang lalu," potong Gintoki, sebelum Hijikata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pupil _navy_ itu membelalak lebar. Terhenyak. Ingatan Hijikata kembali terlempar ke kejadian seminggu lalu, saat dia berjanji akan mentraktir Gintoki makan kue sepuasnya. Tetapi dia melanggar janji itu karena harus menyelesaikan sebuah kasus penting. Awalnya Hijikata mengira kemarahan Gintoki hanya sesaat. Namun saat dia menghubungi pria perak itu dan mendengar, "Kita putus!" lewat telepon, ternyata Gintoki memang serius dengan perkataannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan mentraktirmu di lain hari, _Yorozuya_. Kau bisa makan kue di toko itu sepuasnya!"

"Sudah terlambat! Dan maaf saja, aku bukan lelaki gampangan!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin putus dariku? Jangan pengecut, katakan langsung di hadapanku sekarang juga!"

"Kita putus! PUTUS! Lagi pula, bukan hanya kau satu-satunya pria di dunia ini. Aku bisa mencari yang lain!"

"Ya sudah, cari saja sana yang lain! Aku juga bisa mendapat yang lain, yang tak menguras dompetku setiap hari!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu saling pandang. Jadi ternyata benar kalau wakil komandan mereka menjalin hubungan dengan si perak itu?

Kondou yang merasa pertengkaran Hijikata dan Gintoki tak akan mereda kalau tidak ada wasit, terpaksa dengan sukarela dia turun tangan. "Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Mari kita bicara dengan kepala dingin, _ne_?"

" _Urusai_!" Hijikata mendelik, "Pakai bajumu sana, Gorila cabul!"

 _OHOK!_ Kondou merasa tertohok sekali dengan panggilan hinaan Hijikata.

"Kau benar-benar tak menghargai atasanmu, dasar nikotin sialan!" Tadinya Gintoki berniat membela Kondou, tapi kalimat selanjutnya malah membuat Kondou diam-diam menangis. "Meski dia Gorila cabul, dia tetap atasanmu!"

"Jadi kau memihak padanya?!"

"Di situasi sekarang, tentu saja aku memihak dia dan—" mendadak Gintoki mendapat suatu ide agar dia bisa cepat _move on_ dari Hijikata, "Oi, Kondou- _san_... apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

 _JDEEER!_ Mendadak ada petir menyambar di belakang Hijikata yang membeku. Semua anggota _Shinsengumi_ di ruangan itu kompak ternganga lebar.

" _Are_?" Kondou berkedip dua kali. Berharap hanya salah dengar. Tapi begitu Gintoki menggandeng sebelah lengannya dengan mesra dan menatapnya manja, ternyata telinganya tak bermasalah. " _Matte_ , _Yorozuya_. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau tahu selama ini aku tak menyerah untuk mengejar cinta Otae- _san_."

"Menyerah saja~" jari telunjuk Gintoki bermain-main di dada bidang Kondou yang telanjang; dia membentuk lingkaran dengan ujung jarinya. "Lagi pula Otae tak akan melirikmu. Dari pada kau frustasi karena cintamu tak berbalas. Lebih baik denganku saja~"

"Tapi aku ini normal, _Yorozuya_! Aku bukan ho—"

"Akan kubuat kau 'belok' secepatnya~" Gintoki sengaja berbisik di dekat telinga komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. "Aku juga bisa terlihat seksi di matamu. Kau mau lihat~?"

Tiba-tiba Gintoki mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi duduk menyamping. Sebelah tangannya menarik turun restleting baju hitamnya hingga sebatas perut, dan dia menyingkap baju di bahunya. Sengaja memperlihatkan kulit mulus seputih susunya.

 _Glek!_ Kondou menelan ludah susah payah. Begitu juga anggota _Shinsengumi_ di sekitar Gintoki. Pria sehat dan normal mana pun pastinya akan senang hati berubah arah kalau disuguhkan yang menggoda seperti itu.

"Nah~" Gintoki mengerling, "akan kuberi kau kesempatan untuk mencoba tubuhku ini~"

Kondou berusaha mempertahankan sisa logikanya, agar tak menerjang si perak yang menggoda itu.

Entah siapa yang keceplosan bersiul panjang. Kedua mata Hijikata seketika mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan dengan tajam.

" _Konoyaro_! Siapa tadi yang bersiul?" geram Hijikata.

Hening.

Tak ada yang mau mengaku. Karena tidak ingin nyawa melayang di tangan si wakil komandan iblis.

Gintoki menoleh malas ke arah Hijikata, "Untuk apa lagi kau peduli padaku, _Teme_? Cepat pergi sana! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu!"

Hijikata menarik napas berat. Dia mengalah dengan egonya. Bagaimanapun, dia harus berbaikan dengan pria perak yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Gintoki," dipanggilnya nama si perak dengan lembut, "maafkan aku. Aku yang salah. Hanya kau yang kucintai lebih dari siapa pun. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau bisa bahagia."

Gintoki terpana. Entah sejak kapan ada bunga-bunga mawar bermekaran dan kelopak-kelopak bunga melayang berjatuhan saat keduanya saling pandang. Seakan dunia milik mereka berdua.

" _Hontou ni_?"

Tangan kanan Hijikata terulur ke arah Gintoki, " _Ne_." Senyumannya sanggup menghapus keraguan si perak.

Uluran tangan itu disambut Gintoki dan keduanya berpelukan erat. Kemudian seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, keduanya melenggang pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

Drama selesai.

"Dasar pasangan bodoh," komentar Okita yang sejak tadi merekam semua yang terjadi dengan ponsel lipatnya. Sepertinya video itu bisa digunakannya untuk hal-hal yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:  
**

Fandom Gintama Indonesia, saya kembaliii~ ^^

Kali ini sengaja saya buat ficlet untuk Black Day yg jatuh pada hari ini. Yang jomblo mana suaranya? #HEH #lujugajomblo

Maaf baru nongol dengan fic HijiGin ini. Saya sempat kehilangan feel dengan HijiGin (karena suatu hal, plis jangan tanya) makanya nggak update.

Btw, adakah yg sudah siap dengan event HijiGin day yg nantinya akan diadakan bulan Mei depan? Tanggal 10 Mei nanti mari ramaikan fic2 HijiGin di fandom ini. Untuk info selengkapnya bisa cek di grup: Komunitas HijiGin Indonesia. :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca! ALL HAIL HIJIGIN~ XD


End file.
